For Eternity
by SnowSummer
Summary: When Fiorra von burning canyon falls inlove with her long lost childhood friend Lockon... would their story be a "they live happily ever after" or lockon will get fiorra's soul as the Job of a bounty hunter... their story and experience in Bermisiah University with the other kids of the chase.. The new ernas after the dark wars...


**Snow:Hello im back :D**

**I think i wont update New Twilight and New Chase for a while and priorities this story..same Oc's :D**

**Credits for my loving brother for helping me write the first chapters :D**

**Disclaimer:I dont not own Gc it belongs to KOG i only own the OC's**

* * *

**Childhood?**

**One of the happy and sad times of my life**

**Why?**

**Happy,Because I have my family even if my dad is always busy with**

**Missions for the Grand chase and he's isnt that sweet to me**

**I know that he loves me...**

**Sad,coz my only friend and my first love left me**

**And he never came back for me..and after 10 years I still love him**

**But I didnt have a chance to tell him that...I was only 7 years old then..**

**Hi i'm Fiorra von Burning Canyon,the daughter of Ley von Crimson River**

**And Dio von Burning Canyon..**

**And my Dad stated that "He's a son of a bounty hunter and their**

**Job is to get our souls,you should be mad at him because his**

**Father tried to get Ley's soul back then"**

**My dad is right i should be mad at him for what he's**

**Father tried to do to my mom..**

**But why couldnt I be mad at him?Is it because I love him?The feeling **

**That would probably kill me...**

**But i wont regret this feeling...**

**FOR ETERNITY...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1 **

**[Flash back]**

***10years ago-Archemedia-von Burning**

**Canyon Castle***

"**Lockon!" A girl shouted,running towards the boy..**

"**Fiorra!It's your birthday right?"He asked when the little girl reached where he was standing..**

"**Yes,Do you have a present for me?"**

"**Of course,Close your eyes Princess"He commanded.**

**Fiorra laughed and covered her eyes with her hands..**

"**You can open your eyes now"**

**Fiorra did what he said and saw lockon holding out his two hands covering something..**

"**Happy Birthday Princess" he opened his right hand to reveal his present...It was a black heart crystal necklace with white diamonds around it..**

**Fiorra's eyes widened and jump to lockon,hugging him tightly...lockon didnt struggle as fiorra started to giggle in joy..."I love your present!Thank you"**

**Lockon was the first to let go from Fiorra's hug/**

"**Let me put it on you"**

"**okey" she turned around and adjusted her hair as Lockon fastened the necklace around her neck,letting the locks down once more after he was turned aroud so he was facing him and the necklace could be seen glowing as it rest above Fiorra's chest.**

"**it's Beautiful"She said while her fingers stroking the necklace..**

"**Your more beautiful princess"Lockon sat down and Fiorra puts her hand on top of his hand,And lockon griped on her hand...A moment of silence filled the whole garden..**

"**Im sorry princess"**

**Fiorra turned her head to see lockon's serious face staring at her.**

"**What are you saying?you didnt do anything wrong"**

"**Im moving tomorrow...out...of town.."**

**Fiorra's eyes widened in shock..**

"**Huh?!W-Why?!" At that point Fiorra started crying.**

"**it was my dad's decision and all i can do is obey him"Lockon wiped Fiorra's tears using his thumb and hugged her..**

"**Are you coming back?would I see you again?"Fiorra continued to ask..**

"**I dont know...I-I dont think im coming back here in Archemedia"Lockon was also nearly in tears.**

"**then are you gonna forget me?are you gonna find another friend?"Fiorra now Sobbing..**

"**No princess..Im not gonna forget you and I wont find another Friend your my only princess"He tried his best not to cry and rubbed his tears with the back of his hand..**

**He stood up and picked the sobbing carried her to the tree near by and sat down,Letting her cry in his arms as he tried to ease the pain out if his broken heart...**

**The moon was shinning when Fiorra stopped crying...**

"**i'll miss you Lockon"**

**Fiorra was sitting between lockon's outstretched legs leaning on his chest while holding the necklace he gave her earlier..**

"**i'll miss you too princess"He kissed her hair and hugged her from behind...**

"**Here's your farewell gift"Fiorra took her hairclip from her hair and gave it to lockon.**

**It was a black ribbon hair clip full of diamonds..**

"**Thank you i'll take care of this"He placed the hairclip in his pocket,got up and lifted Fiorra to her feet.**

"**its late you need to go home Princess"He looked away and held her hand for the last time..**

"**We'll see each other again lockon"Fiorra's tears fell once more...she smiled at him and she let go of his hand..**

"**See you soon Lockon!" She shouted and start running towards the castle...**

"**I Love you Lockon,I will never forget you"She Whispered..**

**Tears glimmering like the stars in the sky...**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Snow:Yey Chapter 1 Done..**

**Please excuse if i have Typos or wrong grammar**

**I was playing my Amy when I typed this :D**

**The cover of this story is the Necklace and the Hairclip that they treasure so beautiful *v***

**Hope you enjoyed this Story of mine **

**And ill work on chapter 2 tomorrow...im only renting a computer**

**So it might be a slow update x_x**

**~SnowSummer**


End file.
